1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to adhesives, and more particularly to a novel reactive adhesive particularly for use in bonding rubber to rubber, metal, fabric, plastic or the like.
2. Prior Art
The usual types of adhesive compositions which are employed for linking rubber to rubber, metal and other substrates contain a substantial number of components and are not capable of being applied in a number of ways. Moreover, most of such compositions having varying deficiencies relating to their bonding strength when subjected to chemical, environmental, radiation and other degradation factors. Many of such adhesives are known to corrode certain substrates with which they could otherwise be used. Most such adhesives are subject to attack by most acids and/or alkalies and certain of such adhesives have high moisture admission rates which allow the substrate itself to be attacked in high humidity conditions. Furthermore, certain conventional adhesives are adapted for use only with either polar or non-polar species of natural and/or synthetic elastomeric compounds.
There is a need for an improved adhesive for use with natural and synthetic elastomers of both the polar and non-polar types, which adhesive preferably should have the ability to be applied by a number of techniques including in the form of aqueous dispersions, by hot melting, by dry powder technology and the like. The compounds should be as simple and as effective as possible, having optimal bonding characteristics whether applied to bond rubber to rubber or to bond rubber to other substrates. Such compounds should be capable of resisting all forms of degradation and of protecting the substrates to which they are attached against degradation including environmental attack.